Duele Verte!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Yamato y Mimi viven una relacion clandestina. Yamato ya no lo soporta le duele tanto verla en brazos de otro. Pero eso esta a punto de acabar! Oneshot.Advertencia:LEMMON


**Hola queridas/os lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Disculpándome infinitamente por el retraso y por el hecho de que debería traerles el fic largo mas no pude pero tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible. En compensación a esto esta historia es súper híper larga (20 hojas) y contiene algo especial. LEMMON o como yo le digo intento de Lemmon pero bueno me disculpo con aquellas personas a las que no les guste el género. A las que si les guste pues acepto cualquier comentario pero pido que no sean tan duras puesto que es mi primera historia con este género. Y la verdad es que yo no tengo experiencia ni nada por el estilo lo hice una tarde después de que me inspire con Lemmon en una historia y empecé a leer puros lemmon a ver que salía.**

**Dedicado a todas las autoras de Lemmon que leí ese día con sus respectivas historias: ****Santalia****.- Con sus historias "Solo una noche" "Un Padre de verdad" "Pactar con el Diablo" y "En guerra contra el amor" (Que historias lo maximo!!); ****Raymi****.- "No hay mas remedio que amarse" "En un pequeño motel" y "Embrujo"; ****Chizuma****.- ****"Clover" y ****Novaly Izazaga de Brief****.- "Sweet Life" Mimi-Cullen.- ****"Amarse en secreto" Estos son los excelentes Lemmon que pase leyendo un día para que salga lo que yo hice que ni siquiera le llega a los talones a todas estas grandes historias. Aun asi espero que les guste.**

**Ahora les pido un favorsote. Estamos pasando por momentos muy duros en mi familia. Asi que no tengo actualmente mucho tiempo sumado eso a las cosas del instituto. Con todo lo que ha pasado yo que estaba feliz porque ya iba a tener internet ha quedado de lado por tiempo indefinido, lo que les pido es paciencia. Si pienso subir todo lo que he prometido. Pero me demorare un poco. Por lo menos estos dos meses ya que en mes y medio salgo de vacaciones de fin de curso que son tres meses ahí si estaré mas tiempo y me tendrán atosigándolas más seguido jejeje!! Gracias de antemano por su comprensión!!**

**Aparte de las personas de arriba dedicado de manera especial a: Mi ñaña y a mi ñaño osea a mi querida Nova que anda enfermita espero ya estes mejorcita y a mi querido Dante (os quiero un mundo gracias por adoptarme!!)!! A XANHEX (Felicitándola por su gran logro: Terminar un fic de 50 capítulos!!) A Takarylove (Mich fue de verdad un honor chat contigo y ya sabes no te dejes llevar por personas desocupadas, esperare con ansias el día que podamos volver a conversar) y A Miru-Chan (una niña muy buena onda que conocí en el MSN aunque no te guste la pareja) Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin mas como siempre ni los personaje ni la canción me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, solo la historia salió de mi imaginación. Solo los utilizo como método de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. **

**Disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

**Duele Verte.**

Dolía, dolía mucho verla…

Tan descaradamente bella, hermosa, con su vestido veraniego crema con estampados de flores verdes, ceñido a sus perfectas curvas, apretado en la diminuta cintura, realzando en el escote. Sus ondas largas cayendo graciosamente por su espalda siendo sujetadas solo por una fina diadema del mismo color que las flores del vestido. Su cara perfecta, tenuemente maquillada. Sus ojos caramelos, con una delicada sombra de color verde claro, pestañas largas y enroscadas, tenue rubor y labios carmines.

Era simplemente la mujer más bella que había en el mundo, era perfecta. Porque aparte de sus notables atributos físicos era una persona que poseía un corazón de oro.

Pero ¿Por qué dolía verla? Si hubiese sido mujer la respuesta seria fácil, a cualquier mujer le dolería ver su belleza ya que es incomparable. Pero para él, no se adjuntaba esa opción, no, a él eso no le molestaba, lo que le dolía era que vaya del brazo de otra persona, otra persona que no era él.

Le dolía verla en sus brazos y como él la presentaba orgulloso como su prometida. Lo peor del caso eran amigos, si amigos de la infancia. Amigos desde aquel viaje a esa tierra desconocida, donde conoció el valor de la amistad, claro que también la conoció a ella.

_Mimi Tachikawa._

La niña llorona, hija de mami y papi, a la cual ni bien emitía un gemido todos estaban a su alrededor para ver qué era lo que deseaba la princesa, Taichi, Koushiro incluso Takeru su hermano menor. Y ni hablar de su actual prometido Jyou Kido el cual entregaba su vida por la castaña.

Esas eran una de las cosas que nunca entenderá como fue que termino enamorándose de la princesa Mimi, si nunca le tomo en cuenta en aquel viaje, el no, para él era la niña superficial, molesta y chillona del grupo. Cuando tenía once años trataba incluso en lo posible evitar su mirada.

Ahora no puede despegar sus orbes azules de ella.

Es que si le dolía verla con él, un tipo que las ideas le faltaban. Y los argumentos le sobraban. Lo consideraron mejor, por el título que sostiene que es el de médico cirujano

**Duele verte con un tipo**

**Al que le faltan las ideas**

**Y le sobran argumentos.**

También le dolía el hecho de que sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo pero tenia que aparentar delante de todos.

Es que todos sus amigos los consideraban la pareja mas obvia y mas mona que hayan visto. Todos daban por sentado esa unión. Si supieran que ella y él comparten un secreto que nadie sabe. Cambiarían totalmente su modo de pensar y aunque no les gustase tendrían que acostumbrarse a ver a la castaña en los brazos del rubio.

Pero no lo sabían. Ninguno de ellos, siquiera se lo imaginaban. La razón, delante de sus amigos ellos se trataban como siempre lo habían hecho: ignorándose mutuamente. El joven rubio de ojos azules ignoraba o aparentaba que ignoraba a la castaña de ojos caramelo y ella hacia lo propio con él.

Hoy como todo primero de Agosto se reunieron todos a festejar tan importante día, en la casa e los hermanos Yagami, la feliz pareja acaba de llegar. Ya han saludado a todos, solo faltaba él que se encontraba en la ventana fumando un cigarrillo.

-Hola Yamato ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto el peli azul con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien ¿Y tú?-Pregunto Yamato cordialmente, cumpliendo su papel, ignorando a la castaña. A veces se sentía miserable al hacerle lo que le hacia a su amigo, después de todo gracias a él su emblema despertó.

-Bien Yamato, estamos bien.-Enfatizo lo ultimo, el rubio sabía que era una indirecta, eso era bueno quiere decir que engaño al peli azul que piensa que esta ignorando a la castaña. Por Dios ¿Quién la pudiera ignorar?

-Buenas tardes Tachikawa o tengo que llamarte ¿Kido?-Pregunto el rubio con un tono de voz normal. Pero acusando con la mirada a la joven, su vista iba del rostro hacia el resplandeciente diamante que llevaba en su dedo.

-Tachikawa aun… Ishida. Por lo que veo tu mala actitud no cambia.-Dijo la castaña

-A las chicas les gusta asi.-Dijo el cómo indirecta.

-Estarán locas.-Respondió la castaña.

-De hecho, si lo están.-Respondió el rubio

-Pues que grosero de tu parte tratar asi a tus fanáticas.-Dijo Mimi inexplicablemente molesta o al menos no era explicable para los demás porque el rubio entendía a la perfección lo que ella quería decir.

El joven solo emitió una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado, una sonrisa que estaba seguro no le gustaría a la castaña.

La verdad es que ella estaba con el por decisión de sus padres. Porque ellos creían que su suerte mejoraría al estar casada con un exitoso medico. Pero nunca tomaban en cuenta las decisiones de ella

**Duele verte anestesiada**

**Porque asi se dio la cosa**

**Porque asi quiso tu suerte**

Y para Yamato que seguía, esperar. Esperaría listo para cuando su momento llegara, cuando le toque enfrentarse a todos por la castaña, sus padres, sus amigos, la sociedad. No importa él siempre estaría listo para ella.

Aunque debe de admitir que le esta preocupando, desde la última vez que hablo con ella nunca habían mencionado nada sobre un compromiso formal con el peli azul. Ese detalle le inquietaba y mucho. Pero tenia que calarse todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle a la castaña en ese momento, le tocaba esperar a un momento mas oportuno.

La veía, como siempre a distancia. Observaba cada movimiento, cada gesto la miraba conversar con sus amigas animadamente, mientras ellas admiraban el anillo de la castaña.

¿Cuándo se enamoro de ella? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Quizá fue hace una cuatro años que volvió de América o hace dos, desde que se hizo novia del cuatro ojos, quizá la quiso desde el campamento de verano al que asistieron todos o tal vez siempre la ah querido, desde que eran unos niños de cuatro años que vivían en el mismo piso del edificio en Hikari Gaoka.

Si, tal vez fue desde ese momento. Los recuerdos vividos en ese departamento no los olvidaría nunca. Fue la temporada en que sus padres se llevaban y los Ishida eran una familia feliz, conoció a todos sus amigos desde esos tiempos y la conoció a ella.

La niña Tachikawa, hija única, mimada, consentida y por supuesto malcriada. Vivian puerta con puerta por ende habían días en los que coincidían las salidas. La primera vez que la vio recuerda que se puso rojo como un tomate.

_Flashback:_

_Yamato y su madre iban saliendo de su departamento cuando cerrando la puerta escucharon que la puerta de en frente se abría y se cerraba, fue entonces cuando la vio._

_Era la niña más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Llevaba puesto un vestido de encajes rosa con blanco y un sombrerito del mismo color sus bucles iban sueltos y cuando lo vio le sonrió y eso basto para que el pequeño rubio se ruborizara totalmente._

_-Buenas tardes Natsuko, ¿Cómo ha estado?-Pregunto educadamente la señora Tachikawa.-Hola Yamato._

_-Hola.-Respondió el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, con sus orbes clavados en la pequeña castaña._

_-Muy bien Mimiko, gracias.-Dijo la señora Ishida antes de ver a la pequeña.-Pero que hermosa estas Mimi, ¿Dónde vas? _

_-A una fiesta de cumpleaños.-Dijo la pequeña feliz sonriendo abiertamente._

_En ese momento el pequeño rubio dejo de respirar, de verdad no había niña mas bonita que ella. Aunque bueno no se había tomado la molestia de hablar con muchas niñas, las de la escuela eran demasiado latosas, Sora… ¿Era niña o niño? De verdad que según Taichi era niña, pero aun asi mantenía sus dudas y Hikari era de la edad de Takeru, casi un bebe._

_Pero en el fondo él sabia que aquella pequeña era especial_

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento la castaña sonrió y de nuevo se sintió el mismo niño estúpido que se sonrojaba al verle, pero es que su sonrisa era tan hermosa. Igual sea como sea el siempre estaría ahí para ella en esa posición desde las sombras mirándola, observándola cuidándola. Hasta que llegara el día de hacerlo sin fingir.

**Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes**

**Con la camiseta puesta, para incluirme en tu futuro**

Claro que muchas cosas se han aclarado desde que era un niño, como por ejemplo descubrió que Sora era niña, incluso se hizo muy guapa y ahora estaba con Taichi en planes de boda. Hikari y su hermano salen juntos desde la adolescencia, ahora que eran universitarios tenían una relación mas fuerte y consolidada. Ahora es él músico y tiene su banda. Y la tiene a ella.

Si, la castaña le pertenecía. El fue el primero y el único. Eso era algo que no quería que cambie nunca. Vio que se dirigía a la cocina, tenia que hablar con ella.

-Taichi… ¿Tienes mas cerveza en la nevera?-Cuestionó el rubio.

-Si Yama ve y toma las que tu quieras.-Respondió Taichi un tanto "alegre"

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina y la vio a ella ahí, parecía estar esperándolo parada al lado de la nevera, mas el joven entro tomo la cerveza y se iba de regreso cuando…

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Este… enhorabuena.-Respondió el rubio.

-¡Yamato!-Grito exasperada la castaña.

-¡Que quieres que te diga Mimi, que me duele verte a su lado. Que me duele ver ese anillo que llevas puesto, porque no me dijiste que iban a comprometerse!-Dijo el rubio.

-Yo no quiero, lo sabes bien, pero mis padres, Jyou lo hizo en su delante y no pude negarme. Sabes que te quiero a ti no a él…

Los finos labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de la castaña y la beso, con fuerza, posesividad, pasión y ella le respondía de igual forma. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y bailaban a un ritmo único de ellos dos. Poco a poco el rubio poso sus manos en el cuerpo de ella una en su cuello profundizando el beso y la otra recorría su cuerpo, suavemente acariciándolo, bajando lentamente los tirantes de su vestido.

-No Yamato, aquí no.-Dijo la castaña rompiendo el beso.

El rubio asintió no muy contento pero ella tenia razón, estaban en la casa de su amigo, en la cocina de la casa de su amigo. Y ella se encontraba adorable con sus labios rojos eh hinchados después de tan pasional beso.

-Vámonos, sales decimos que me vas a dejar, que me siento indispuesta, por lo que veo Jyou quiere amanecerse aquí no pondrá objeción y después nos vamos a tu casa.-Dijo la castaña.

-Te espero abajo, cinco minutos.-Respondió el rubio.

**Mientras yo te doy de día lo que el**

**No cumple en las noches.**

La castaña asintió y dirigió sus dedos a sus hinchados labios, Yamato sonrió con sorna al ver esto pero ella le devolvió el acto remojando aquellos finos labios.

-No tientes mi autocontrol princesa.-Dijo el rubio dándole la espalda tomo la cerveza del mesón y se dirigió afuera a interpretar su papel.

La castaña sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo el rubio anteriormente y se quedo un rato mas ahí dándole tiempo al rubio.

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro.-Dijo el rubio tomando su cazadora.

-Pero Yamato la fiesta recién comienza.-Exclamo Taichi tenuemente ruborizado a causa del alcohol.

-Lo se pero tengo un concierto a puertas y no puedo tomar ni fumar aunque ya haya hecho lo último, es una gran oportunidad que no la puedo desperdiciar.-Dijo el rubio. En efecto de ese concierto dependían muchas cosas.-Y es muy torturante para mi verlos hacerlo a ustedes.-Concluyo con una media sonrisa.

-Pero Yama son apenas las once de la noche y no será que quieres irte por ahí con alguna "amiga"…

-Taichi ya ha dicho que no puede, déjalo.-Le regaño su novia, Sora

-De acuerdo, adiós hermano nos vemos luego.-Dijo resignado el castaño.

Yamato procedió a despedirse de todos los demás hasta que llego donde Jyou.

-Nos vemos luego amigo, enhorabuena.-Se sintió tan ruin al decir eso.

-Gracias Yamato, en serio gracias.-Dijo el peli azul muy ruborizado quizá era el que mas había tomado.

Yamato seguía con su papel hasta que apareció la castaña para interpretar el suyo.

-Jyou quiero irme a casa.-Dijo la pequeña castaña.

-Pero cielo aun es temprano ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más?-Dijo el joven médico como suplica.

-No amor estoy cansada, pero no te preocupes yo me voy sola tu sigue aquí disfrutando.-Dijo Mimi con cara tierna.

-Pero no permitiré que vayas sola a las once de la noche por la calle.-Exclamo el joven de ojos castaños a su prometida.

-_Ni yo tampoco_.-Pensó el rubio.-Si no te importa yo puedo llevarla.-Dijo el rubio y comprendió que había cometido un error al no esperar que él se lo pidiera ya que todos sus amigos le miraban como si tuviera monos en la cara. Fue oportuno que la castaña pensara antes que él.

-¿A que se debe ese arranque de caballerosidad Ishida? ¿Tú estas preocupado por mi?-Dijo con burla pero con una sonrisa sincera.

-No Tachikawa creo que no te he dejado lo suficientemente claro que lo que hagas no me interesa. Pero mi amigo esta pasando sus últimos días de soltería, se que cuando se casen será un sometido, que disfrute antes.-Explico el rubio.

Antes de que la castaña le respondiera lo hizo el peli azul.

-Gracias de verdad Yamato pero creo que será muy incomodo, déjalo así nosotros nos vamos.-Dijo Jyou.-Sera incomodo para ambos.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa por un segundo exacto ante tal posibilidad.

-En serio cielo por primera vez Ishida tiene razón y no quisiera estropear una de tus ultimas noches de soltero. Sobreviviré unos minutos en su moto.-Dijo la castaña como ultimo recurso.

-En serio no hay problema.-Dijo Jyou a Yamato.

-En lo absoluto.-Explico el rubio.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias amigo.-Dicho esto se acerco a su novia y le beso la mejilla.-Te amo.-Le susurro.

Ante las palabras del peli azul ambos se sintieron ruines. Engañaban a una persona muy noble pero no era culpa de ninguno de ellos.

No era culpa de Jyou enamorarse de Mimi, no era culpa de Mimi amar profundamente a Yamato. Ni era culpa de Yamato no ser la suficientemente bueno para convencer a los padres de la chica.

Mientras sintieran eso no podían dejar de hacer lo que hacían. Mimi seguía siendo la mujer infiel y Yamato el amante clandestino que llenaba con amor las carencias que el peli azul dejaba en la castaña.

**Aquí está tu clandestino pa´ jugar**

**Al escondite como amante guerrillero**

**Pa´cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno**

No le importaba ser "el otro" ni a ella ser "la infiel". A él no le importaba no estar en las cenas familiares o en los cuadros del apartamento y aunque lo único que si le dolía y molestaba de la situación era que tenia que compartir a la castaña. Ella en cambio tenia en su casa muchas fotos de su futuro esposo cualquiera que entra dice "esta chica ama a su novio" mas no sabían la verdad. A ella también lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que sabia que al no poder demostrar libremente sus mutuos sentimientos tenia que guardárselos y aguantar todo el dolor que le producía verlo llegar a cada reunión importante acompañado por una mujer diferente y hermosa a la que besaba y tocaba para guardar las apariencias.

Mimi se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas y el se fue a recoger las llaves que estaba olvidando en la mesilla, al recogerlas vio a su hermano y paso a despedirse de él.

-Hasta mañana enano, no tomes mucho.-Dijo Yamato al otro joven rubio y ojos iguales a los suyos.

-Cuídate.-Fue lo único que le dijo su hermanito.

-¿Por qué debería?-Pregunto el mayor tratando de sonar casual.

-No se estas tomado y puedes tomar el camino equivocado.-Dijo Takeru.-Y personas podrían quedar heridas.-Concluyo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.-Dijo Yamato y por una extraña razón sintió que su hermanito no estaba hablando de las vías precisamente.-Gracias, adiós.

Tomo las llaves y bajo sin esperar a la castaña, cinco minutos después ella ya se encontraba debajo de pie esperando. El le tendió su casco extra y ella lo tomo extrañada. Yamato se quito su casco y le vio ahí parada con el casco en sus manos y lo ojos rojos apunto de echarse a llorar.

La miro confundido no sabia porque se ponía así.

-¿Qué pasa? Anda sube.-Le dijo el rubio a la castaña.

-Si en verdad es una molestia para ti no te preocupes me voy andando.-Dijo la castaña tomando el casco y tirándolo al piso salió corriendo por la acera.

El rubio se quedo en ese mismo lugar mientras su cerebro procesaba tratando de hallar el porque de la actitud de la joven. Hasta que cayo en cuenta que se fue corriendo.

-Rayos.-Susurro al viento cogió el casco que ella arrojo y puso la moto en marcha, no tardo mucho en hallarla. Le dio alcance y se bajo de la moto con dirección hacia ella dispuesto a exigirle una explicación.

-¿A que se debe la escena de hace un rato?-Pregunto el rubio tratando de controlar su voz.

-Yamato yo se que esto es difícil no pienses que para mi es fácil. Entiendo que te estés cansando de esta vida en la cual solo podemos demostrar lo que sentimos a escondidas.-Dijo tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz con la cabeza gacha.

Yamato sin previo aviso se acerco a ella y la estrecho contra su cuerpo acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

-Mimi tienes razón no te mentiré, si es muy difícil. Pero a mi no me importa no estar en tus reuniones sociales o en todas las fotos que tienes en tu departamento.-Empezó a decir el rubio.-Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado aunque sea solo a escondidas en mi pequeño departamento y de que la única foto que compartamos sea la del Digimundo, nada de eso me importa porque Mimi aunque tu tengas dos, yo solo le pertenezco a una.

-¿Y todas las chicas con las que sales? No eres solo mío-Pregunto la joven siendo un tanto egoísta.

-No te molestes por eso, quedamos en guardar las apariencias ¿no? Además sabes que aunque ellas tengan mi compañía un rato, la que tiene mi corazón eres solo tú.-Le dijo el joven.-Así que ya deja de llorar y pensar tonterías, pero dime ¿Cómo es que se te vino eso a la mente? ¿Qué te hizo pensar tal cosa?

-Cuando baje no me besaste como supuse que lo harias, como siempre lo haces.-Dijo la castaña un poco apenada.

Yamato ante la confesión empezó a reírse la castaña lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Preguntó

-Es gracioso que por eso te pongas así ¿Cómo querías que te bese con tu prometido viendo por la ventana?-Le confeso.-Y cuando lo iba a hacer que fue cuando me quite el casco me saliste con todas esas cosas, no me diste tiempo.-Dijo y volvió a reírse al ver la pena de la castaña.-Pero eso tiene solución.-Acto seguido la volvió a besar como lo hizo en la cocina de la casa de Taichi. Explorando cada rincón de su boca, hasta que llego el momento de separarse por la falta de aire.-Vámonos a casa princesa.-Dijo y la condujo a la moto para dirigirse a su casa.

**Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres**

**Ni en el bautizo del sobrino**

**Y es que tú ahora tienes dos**

**Y a mí me divide una.**

El camino a su casa fue de lo mas corto o por lo menos así lo sintieron ellos, aprovechando la hora Yamato rebaso ciertos limites de velocidad establecidos y llegaron a su destino: el departamento del rubio.

Como era de costumbre a esas horas el guardia se encontraba dormido. Entraron en puntitas para no despertarle y se dirigieron al ascensor marcaron el siete y al cerrarse lo único que se vio era al joven rubio reclamando con desespero la boca de la castaña.

Llegaron al piso indicado y se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta en la cual se volvieron a besar, tardando un poco en el proceso de abrir y cerrar la puerta. Mientras el rubio la aseguraba y descolgaba el teléfono para que nadie interrumpiera esa noche la castaña cerraba la castaña ya que ambos preferían la oscuridad.

Trataron de llegar a la recamara más la necesidad les gano mientras la castaña servía unas copas en el lugar donde se encontraba la mesa el rubio la tomo por sorpresa reclamando nuevamente sus labios. Coloco suavemente las copas en el piso mientras desocupaba la mesa todo esto sin dejar de besar a la castaña. Poco a poco empezó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido con una mano mientras con la otra retiraba la fina diadema de su cabello y lo acariciaba tiernamente llegando a su cuello y atrayéndola más hacia su boca para profundizar el beso.

Poco después empezó a besar el cuello de Mimi arrancándole tenues gemidos con su nombre mientras que la alzaba para que quedara encima de la mesa y mientras con una mano acariciaba sus esbeltas piernas con la otra desabrochaba con pericia el brasier de encajes straples blanco dejando al descubierto sus senos. Los miro con deleite ya que aunque este algo loco podría jurar que crecieron desde la última vez que los vio pero eso fue lo de menos empezó a jugar con ellos lamiendo, succionando aquellas cumbres. Jugando con su pezón, mordiéndolo, succionándolo mientras Mimi emitía sonoros gemidos de placer que hacían que se excitara más.

De nuevo volvió a su boca besándola con posesión mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa azul que llevaba tarea que termino con ayuda del rubio. Mimi llevo sus manos a su pecho y lo acaricio con ternura algo que repitió luego con la espalda mientras el se deleitaba con sus senos.

El rubio sintió que ya no podía esperar más y se despojo de las piezas que le faltaban dejándola sentir el tamaño de su deseo. Ella gimió sonoramente al sentir aquel íntimo roce aunque aun llevaba las bragas puestas. El rubio procedió a sacarle el vestido a la par con las bragas de encaje a juego con el brasier. Sonrió con sorna mientras la besaba al notar lo húmeda que se hallaba la zona, pero el no estaba en posición de decir nada ya que se encontraba en un estado igual que el de la castaña.

Antes de realizar la unión volvió a besarla en los labios, en los senos, en su plano abdomen mientras abría las piernas de la chica colocándose en medio de ella y cuando volvió a reclamar su boca ya se encontraba entrando en ella lentamente.

Esta unión ya la habían repetido en innumerables ocasiones que incluso ya hasta perdió la cuenta de ello. Pero eran es esos momentos en los que se sentía completo, en los que no le importaba nada mas que ella. La amaba eso era seguro.

Y tenían que aprovechar cada minuto que les quedara ahí en ese piso de departamento a las diez para las doce de la noche. Mientras el reloj de permiso para amarse.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal**

**En el séptimo piso, a las once cincuenta**

**Mientras duren los besos y permita en reloj**

Empezó a embestirla lentamente disfrutando el momento, pero luego el ritmo creció y las embestidas igual. Se escuchaba claramente los gemidos de ambos y su respiración agitada y entrecortaba. Yamato se movía con fuerza y ella lo disfrutaba, solo con él era asi, solo Yamato le hacía perder el control de esa manera despertando su lujuria y pasión.

Mimi estaba a punto de desfallecer del placer cuando sintió aquel líquido caliente recorrerle las entrañas. Ya habían llegado al tan preciado clímax.

El rubio se quedo en esa posición y aun dentro de ella empezó a acariciarla la quería tanto que no le importaba nada en esos momentos. Eran esos momentos en los que se olvidaba de Jyou, de sus padres, de sus amigos y solo importaba su pequeña castaña.

Se retiro de ella lentamente y la llevo cargando a su recamara ambos se acostaron abrazados.

-Tengo que irme a casa si llega y no me encuentra empezara a sospechar.-Dijo la castaña mientras le acariciaba la espalda al rubio.

-No te puedes quedar un rato mas, solo un ratito.-Suplico el rubio jugando con los bucles de la castaña,

-Sabes que aunque muera de ganas por hacerlo no podemos.

En eso el móvil del rubio sonó algo que le extraño puesto que eran cerca de la una y media de la mañana. Cuando vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba se preocupo era Takeru.

-Dime Takeru ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el rubio sentándose en la cama.

-Dile a Mimi que Jyou se quedara a dormir en casa de Taichi.-Dijo Takeru.

-¿Osea qué quieres que me levante de la cama y me dirija al departamento de Tachikawa a decirle eso?-Cuestiono el rubio mayor tratando de ser sarcástico.-Llámale a su móvil

-No lo coge y Yamato tu y yo sabemos que Mimi no está en su casa.-Dijo Takeru.-Hablamos de eso luego solo díselo.

El rubio palideció ante el comentario de su hermano. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta todos o solo él? Se acostó con cuidado a lado de Mimi.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?-Pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-Takeru lo ó a decir el rubio.-Sabe lo nuestro.

La castaña palideció igual que el rubio.

-No puede ser. Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé pero me ha dicho que Jyou se quedara a dormir en casa de Taichi y que te lo comunique, que hablábamos luego.-Respondió el rubio.

-Dios mío ¿Ahora qué haremos?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Por el momento dormir.-Respondió el joven.-Ahora no podemos hacer más, pensaremos en algo mañana. No todos los días podemos dormir juntos.-Dijo y la abrazo quedándose profundamente dormido.

Normalmente se encontraban y en hora y media tenían que separarse a seguir con sus vidas ella con dos y el con una. Pero no esa noche en mucho tiempo ambos dormirán juntos y asi amanecerán demostrándose su amor.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que en noventa minutos habrá que condensar**

**Las caricias que caben, en los huecos que dejan**

**Los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.**

**Es que tu ahora tienes dos**

**Y a mi me divide una.**

Eran las siete de la mañana y se empezaban a ver tímidos rayos de luz colarse a través de las cortinas oscuras del departamento del rubio. Ambos habían dormido de lo mejor muy cómodos abrazados disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

-Aunque lo de ayer me hizo pensar demasiado en todo…-Empezó a decir la castaña.-Despertar y tenerte a mi lado lo soluciona todo.

El rubio se inclino a besar su hombro desnudo.

-¿Sabes que te amo?-Le pregunto el joven.

-Si lo sé.-Respondió la joven-¿Tú sabes que te amo también?

-Si princesa.

-Yamato hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.-Empezó a decir la castaña.-Primero que todo quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención, no lo hice apropósito.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi? Me estas asustando.

-Yamato estoy embarazada.-Le soltó de una.

El rubio palideció y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Estás segura?-A lo que la castaña solo asintió.

-Tendremos un hijo en aproximadamente siete meses.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

El rubio sabía que lo que decía era cierto su corazón le decía que era verdad, que sería padre en unos meses. El ha sido el primero y el único y eso lo sabía ya que el mismo Jyou le había confesado su idea de llegar al altar con Mimi sin haber tenido relaciones. Además ella no jugaría con algo asi sabiendo que en el momento menos pensado puede salir un bebe rubio de ojos azules. Pero lo más importante era que su corazón le gritaba que ese hijo era de él.

La castaña al no escuchar respuesta por parte del rubio empezó a llorar en silencio sintiéndose rechazada por el padre de su hijo.

Yamato la vio y noto que sus hombros se movían irregularmente suponiendo que la castaña estaba llorando. La tomo suavemente de los hombros y la volteo poniendo su cara contra su pecho y acariciando su sedosa cabellera.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué estas llorando?-Le dijo de repente.

-Tú no quieres este bebe lo percibo.-Dijo la castaña.-Pero no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien y…-Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-¿Por qué piensas que no quiero a nuestro hijo?-Cuestiono el rubio

-Porque no has dicho nada te has quedado en shock.

-Pequeña tonta.-Dijo riéndose un poco.-Entonces es por el embarazo que andas asi toda susceptible. Mírame por favor Mimi.

Una vez que la castaña le vio a los ojos noto un brillo especial en ellos.

-Si no dije nada inmediatamente no fue porque no quisiera el bebe. Estoy demasiado feliz por ello no te imaginas cuanto. En lo que pensaba era en que ahora al parecer nuestra relación no podrá seguir asi.

Sintió como la castaña se tensaba y prosiguió hablando.

-No malinterpretes, a lo que me refiero es que no podremos seguir con esta actuación por mucho tiempo mas. Tarde o temprano se empezaran a dar cuenta y dado que no has mantenido intimidad con Jyou será mal visto. Estaba pensando en como decirles a los demás. Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso de que no lo quiero o algo, lo amo aunque no haya nacido aun pero lo amo por el simple hecho de que es nuestro un pedacito de amor tuyo y mío. Solo que no podemos seguir montando este teatro.

**Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches**

**Y te aliente las mañanas**

**Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro**

**Y tú sigas con tu teatro**

Mimi en esos momentos se sintió la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra veía en los ojos de Yamato la sinceridad de sus palabras. Lo amaba demasiado.

-Ahora ¿Me puedes dar un beso?-Pregunto Yamato.

-Claro tonto.-Dicho lo cual dejo que el rubio posara sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se besaron con mucha ternura y pasión a la vez se amaban tanto. El rubio no permitiría que su hijo pasara por algo similar a lo que el paso. Su bebe tendría a sus padres juntos dándole todo su amor aunque tenga que irse en contra del dueño del emporio Tachikawa.

Sus besos eran tan adictivos que podría besarlos todo el día mas no pueden o por lo menos no por mucho tiempo. Una vez que todo salga a la luz podrán hacerlo sin tapujos de ningún tipo.

-¿Sabías que tu pecho aumento?-Le pregunto el rubio.

-Lo sé es producto del embarazo dentro de unos meses se pondrá peor.-Le informo la castaña.

-Pues me encantara besarlos cuando eso pase.-Le informo el rubio con voz ronca.

-Pues no creo que puedas porque estarán llenas de leche para tu hijo incluso he oído que suele salirse normalmente.-Le comento sabiendo la asquiento que se ha vuelto su novio en estos días.

-Asco.-Dijo el rubio.-Si que sabes como enfriarme.-Comentario ante el cual la castaña se empezó a reír.-Ni modo tendré que conformarme con verte amamantar a nuestro hijo.

-Y tu sabias que tus ascos de últimamente son producto de mi embarazo, he oído que a los padres también les afecta de ese modo.-Dijo Mimi.-En uno de cada diez embarazos es el padre al que le afectan los dichosos "achaques"-Dijo el sentir como el rubio posaba una mano en su aun plano abdomen.

-Interesante, no es algo que me guste pero dada nuestra situación creo que fue lo más conveniente.-Dijo acariciando el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo sano y salvo-¿Lo sientes?

-No aun apenas tengo ocho semanas.-Le respondió la castaña.

Volvió a besarla al hacerlo sintió que él había nacido precisamente para eso. Para besar esos apetitosos labios. Sus labios alimentarían a un mendigo y le quitarían la sed a una persona en el desierto, simplemente eran perfectos. Y comprueba lo que dicen: "Que mientras más prohibida es la fruta más dulce sabe"

**Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado**

**De esos que por ser culpables**

**Son como agua en el desierto**

De esa maravillosa noche y magnifico amanecer han pasado dos semanas en las cuales solo ha pensado en como decirle a sus amigos y familia lo suyo. Una forma sutil de hacerles entender a todos que se amaban y que nada podrían hacer al respecto. Que incluso ya tenían un hijo en camino.

Esta tarde se reuniría con Takeru en un bar y aunque se imagina de que le hablara no quiere asumirlo directo esperará que el hable para luego aceptar lo que tenga que aceptar y negara lo que sea mentira.

Entro al establecimiento y su hermano se encontraba sentado en una mesa esperándole se acerco y el rubio menor le hizo un ademan para que se sentase.

-Supongo que sabes para que te pedí que vinieras.-Le dijo Takeru.

-Creo saberlo pero dime lo que me tengas que decir.-Le respondió el rubio mayor.

-También supongo sabes que lo que están haciendo está mal.-Le dijo viendo las orbes azules iguales a las suyas de su hermano mayor-¿Entiendes que le están haciendo daño a alguien más?

-¿Y no te has preguntado tu que a nosotros también nos duele hacerle eso?-Exclamo el rubio mayor.

-Pero es Jyou el que queda como cornudo. Tu como el mal amigo y Mimi como una vulgar perra.-Exclamo el menor alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás le oigan.-Me duele ver a Jyou asi y a la vez me duele ver que es mi hermano el que le está haciendo eso.

-Takeru, escúchame bien. No te has puesto a pensar que a nosotros tampoco nos gusta, también sufrimos, también nos duele. O ¿Piensas que a mí no me duele verla en sus brazos cuando me ama a mí? O ¿Qué a ella no le duele ver en mis brazos abrazando y besando a otras? Y más que nada ¿Qué no pensamos en el daño que le estamos causando Jyou?

-No parece.-Respondió el menor.

-¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar si Hikari estuviera comprometida con Daisuke por decisión de sus padres pero tú sabes que te ama y tu le correspondes? Dime ¿No harías hasta lo imposible por ese amor? Piensa imagina que son tú, Hikari y Daisuke los que están pasando por esto ¿Qué harías Takeru?

-No, no lo sé.-Respondió el joven

-Entonces antes de juzgarnos creo que deberías contestarte esta pequeña pregunta ¿Qué harías Takeru?-Pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Lucharía por ella.-Respondió el menor. Que de solo imaginarse en aquella situación comprendía lo que debían estar pasando el rubio y la castaña.

-Ahora ¿Lo entiendes?-Preguntó el rubio mayor

-Si, lo siento no debí juzgarte sin escucharte antes.-Se disculpó el Takeru.-Pero aun asi considero conveniente que tienen que decirle a Jyou o si no será peor.

-Lo sabemos y eso será más pronto de lo que imaginas.-Comenzó a decir el rubio mayor.-Serás tío en unos seis meses y medio y tenemos que enfrentar esto cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Que!-Exclamo el su hermano menor.-Necesito un trago

-Lo que escuchaste Takeru.-Dijo mientras hizo el ademan de llamar el mesero y pedir dos tequilas.

-Las personas hablaran mal de ti y de ella, dirán que es una oportunista que tiene dos mientras ustedes compartiendo una.-Le dijo sabiamente el menor.

-Lo sabemos pero no prestaremos atención, algún rato lo olvidaran lo único que esperamos es que Jyou pueda llegar a perdonarnos.-Dijo recibiendo las bebidas y extendiéndole el vaso a su hermanito.-Por que en su momento sepa manejar el asunto y decirlo como tomare este tequila, de golpe.-Dijo Yamato alzando su vaso.

-Y por el futuro integrante de la familia Ishida.-Soltó el menor con una sonrisa.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

**Tómame como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo**

**Que si alguien sale ganando eres tú querida amiga**

**Aunque pienses lo contrario**

**Es que tu ahora tienes dos**

**Y a mi me divide una.**

Dos semanas más pasaron y el rubio y la castaña aun no revelaban la noticia y el abdomen de ella no era tan plano acordaron que lo dirían en esa última semana.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su departamento y nunca espero encontrarse con lo vería allí. Su pequeña castaña sentada en la mesa con una taza de algo caliente llorando. Se acerco rápido para saber que estaba pasando a lo mejor el bebé o ella se sentía mal. Pero no esperaba verla vestida de novia. Ni estaba preparado para lo que iba a decirle.

-Lo siento Yamato, lo siento de verdad. Ya lo saben, lo saben todo.-Chillo la castaña cerrando sus manos en la camisa del rubio y llorando.

-¿Quiénes saben qué Mimi?-Pregunto el rubio desesperado.

-Mis padres y Jyou lo saben. Saben de lo nuestro, de mi embarazo, lo saben todo.-Dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Tranquilízate y cuéntame que pasó.-Le suplico el rubio.

Flashback:

_Se veía a la castaña y a su madre en el cuarto de la joven. Su madre lucia extremadamente feliz con respecto a lo de la boda. La castaña estaba muy preocupada porque su madre había insistido en que quería probarle nuevamente su vestido de novia. Estaba muy intranquila puesto que estaba por terminar el primer trimestre de su embarazo y ya se empezaba a notar solo que trataba de disimularlo usando blusas anchas que afortunadamente estaban de moda._

_Pero al negarse por tres meses por diversas y estúpidas escusas hoy su madre no acepto un no por respuesta y la llevo a su recamara a probarse el susodicho traje._

_-Mimi cielo no pienses que esto lo hago por molestarte es más lo hago por dos razones: la primera me encanta como se te ve pareces un ángel y segundo te noto un poquito más gordita y recuerda que te hicimos este modelo al cuerpo. Si no te queda entraremos en un régimen alimenticio estricto.-Lo dijo la señora con una sonrisa en los labios pero hablando muy en serio._

_-Aun considero esto innecesario.-Replico la castaña como último recurso._

_-Entra a probártelo amor.-Le dijo su madre._

_Mimi hizo lo que su madre le pidió y salió con su bello vestido puesto. El vestido era debido a su esbelta figura sin corsé más bien largo con realces en los senos y las tiras en el cuello (N/A: Más o menos como el vestido de Saori Kido cuando ocupa su lugar de Atenea de Saint Seiya pero más elegante). Pero ahora había un problema con ese bello vestido._

_-Mamá por favor ayúdame.-Dijo la castaña saliendo de espaldas ya que había notado lo innegable._

_Su madre alegremente se dirigió a ayudarla y cuando lo hizo…_

_-Mimi Tachikawa tienes que bajar de peso, y tu busto ha aumentado pero voltéate cielo déjame verte.-Suplico la señora._

_Cuando lo hizo lo noto. Era imposible no hacerlo debajo del escote por el cual actualmente desbordaban sus senos había una pequeña cumbre, casi inmutable para muchos pero no para una madre._

_-Mimi Tachikawa ¿Qué significa eso?-Dijo señalando a su abdomen_

_-Estoy gorda mamá.-Dijo Mimi tratando de no darle importancia._

_-No, no, no Mimi eso no es que estas gorda esa barriga es de... Mimi ¿Tú y Jyou? ¿Estás embarazada?_

_-Mimi estas ¿Qué?-Dijo Jyou muy confundido desde la puerta._

_-Jyou hijo que guardado se lo tenían ¡Felicidades!-Chillo la señora Tachikawa mientras el peli azul solo veía a la castaña a través de sus gafas._

_-No hay porque felicitarme, en efecto por lo que veo Mimi está embarazada pero el bebé no es mío.-Dijo fríamente el joven médico._

_-Mamá… Jyou… yo… lo siento…-Dicho esto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse. Solo salió corriendo dejando a su madre y a su prometido perplejos._

_Fin del Flashback _

El joven acariciaba la cabeza de la chica tiernamente.

-Tranquila aquí estoy yo y no permitiré que nadie les haga nada. Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas para quienes quieran hacerles daño. Este pequeño departamento será el cielo para ustedes aunque no cuento con mucho material pero si con mucho amor. Y ahora no nos tendremos que preocupar por el reloj nunca más.

-Lo sé y me basta y sobra todo ese amor.-Dijo inclinándose para recibir el tierno beso de su novio.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal**

**En el séptimo piso, a las once cincuenta**

**Mientras duren los besos y permita en reloj**

Se acabaron los momentos furtivos de amor.

Se acabo la soledad para el rubio.

Se acabo el hecho de siempre estar al pendiente de un reloj para medir las caricias que se dan.

Pero viene lo más difícil. Sacarlo a la luz.

Los padres de la chica no quieren saber nada de ellos. Para ellos fue lo peor que les pudo hacer Mimi. No entendían el hecho de que ellos mismo la arrastraron a eso.

De los amigos solo Takeru entendía lo que pasaba los demás en su momento juzgaron a la pareja y le dieron la espalda excepto Taichi, Hikari y Takeru (N/A: Adoro a los hermanos Yagami). Los demás prefirieron ignorarlos.

Su antiguo prometido los detestaba. Aunque en el fondo siempre sintió que la castaña no era del todo suya como todo hombre sintió herido su orgullo y actualmente se encuentra de vacaciones tratando de despejarse.

Mimi y Yamato ahora pasean juntos van de la mano a todas partes sin importarles quien los ve y quién no. A veces suelen toparse con sus amigos por la calle y solo los antes mencionados paran a saludarlos, los demás los ignoran.

No fue fácil. Siempre supieron que no lo seria. Más no les quedaba de otra más que soportarlo. Pero valió la pena.

Con el tiempo sus amigos lo olvidaran y poco a poco comenzaran a ser las cosas como antes excepto porque ahora serán felices.

Incluso Jyou se dará cuenta algún día que fue lo mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

El futuro heredero Ishida-Tachikawa se encontraba en perfecto estado. Poco a poco la joven empezó a lucir como una pre-mamá pero aun asi se la veía radiante de la mano de su novio y el padre de su hijo. Su madre poco a poco con la escusa de su nieto por venir ha empezado a hacer acercamientos con lo pareja.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que en noventa minutos habrá que condensar**

**Las caricias que caben, en los huecos que dejan**

**Los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.**

Tuvieron que pasar seis meses para que las cosas empezaran a ser como antes. Con el nacimiento de la pequeña Misato Ishida Tachikawa todos sus amigos se agarraron de esa escusa para empezar a acercarse a la pareja.

Takeru y Hikari siempre estuvieron ahí y ahora están encantados con su sobrina. Razón por la cual son los padrinos de la niña. Están a punto de graduarse y en planes de boda.

Taichi quien también estuvo al pendiente de ellos adora a la pequeña y se burla del Ishida con bromas como que algún día serán parientes por la unión de sus hijos. Broma que no la causaba mucha gracia al rubio padre. Sora prácticamente se acerco influenciada por Taichi ya que al vivir juntos él le hizo entrar en razón con respecto a que no podía juzgar a nadie sin antes juzgarse ella misma. Ella y Taichi esperaran a su primer hijo, confirmado que será varón en unos cuatro meses más.

La señora Tachikawa adora a su nieta y ayuda a Mimi en todo lo que puede, incluso su padre que fue el as afectado después de la noticia empezó a acercarse tanto a su hija como a su nieta.

Los demás llámese Daisuke, Iory, Koushiro, Miyako y Ken se acercaron asi mismo por la escusa de la bebé. Se podría decir que gracias a Misato todo volvía a ser como antes o casi todo.

De Jyou no sabían nada. Pero mando un arreglo floral y un peluche para cuando nació la niña. Si bien no está ahí como antes. Pero tiene sus motivos y son más fuertes. Aunque confían que poco a poco se vaya acercando solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

El concierto importante que tenía en poco tiempo fue un éxito afortunadamente el terminar Mimi el segundo trimestre de embarazo le salió a Yamato un contrato con una importante disquera y ahora podían vivir cómodamente en un mejor piso del que vivían aunque casualmente seguía siendo un séptimo. Ahora contaban con todas las comodidades que necesitaba su hasta ahora pequeña familia a pesar de que no descartaban la idea de integrar otro miembro en un futuro.

El joven músico trabajaba en la disquera por las tardes y volvía a casa por las noches a pasar con su familia, siempre a las seis en punto.

Hoy como todos los días busca a su mujer pero al no encontrarla en ni en la cocina, ni en la recamara ni en el baño supo que estaría en la recamara de su hija.

Cuando entro lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Aun se sorprendía de lo hermosa que era y que provocadora se le veía. En la mecedora cargando un pequeño bultito rosa mientras lo amamantaba.

Si que tenía suerte de tener a esas dos mujeres en su vida.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal**

**En el séptimo piso, a las once cincuenta**

**Mientras duren los besos y permita en reloj**

Entro a la habitacion y se acuclillo en frente de su retoño beso delicadamente su cabeza en la cual se empezaban a distinguir una capa de fina cabellera rubia.

-Te ves hermosa.-Le dijo.

-Siempre dices eso cuando me ves amamantándola.-Le respondió la castaña.

-Es que es la verdad, son tan hermosas. Y te dije que me encanta verte amamantándola. Aunque pareciera imposible a ella parece gustarle más tu pecho que a mi.-Le dijo esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

-Tú eres imposible.-Le reprocho la castaña con otra sonrisa.

-Duele verte, de lo hermosa que eres. Te amo.-Le dijo y se paro apenas para besarla en los labios tiernamente.

-Yo también. Te amo demasiado.

Yamato tenia razón cuando lo dijo ahora el cielo puso una sucursal en su piso. Los besos duraran para siempre y nunca mas tendrán que volver a ver el reloj.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno como siempre todo lo deje escrito arriba. Espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa Reviews!!**

**Agradeciendo sus comentarios para mi fic anterior "Ella y Él"**

**Raymi.- Como siempre gracias por tu constante apoyo, me agrada que te haya gustado espero que esta también la disfrutes acepto cualquier critica del Lemmon, no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Espero tu Review y gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho!! Te quiero!!**

**Santalia.- Holaaa os dije que intentaría hacer un Lemmon!! Y aquí esta la que salió. Espero lo juzguen y si tienen tiempo pues acepto cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar en ese tipo de redacciones!! Las expertas en Lemmon juzgaran este intento de… Bueno guapas sus historias inspiran… jejeje y mucha suerte en sus pruebas!!**

**Aguss.- Hay muchas gracias nena por tu Review perdón si es que antes quisiste dejar review pero no pudiste… mi culpa!! Gracias por tu comen espero que esta también te guste.**

**Adrit126.-Gracias por tu comentario como siempre y tu constante apoyo!! Te quiero y espero que te guste.**

**XANHEX.- Nena hermosa!! Mil y un felicitaciones por tu fic terminado. Aplausos para rubi!!! Termino un gran fic!! El cual voy leyendo de a poco!! Gracias por tu gran review yo tambien me divertí mucho haciéndolo este es como que mas drama… aun asi espero que te guste y contar con tu Review!! Te quiero nena!! Espero que pronto volvamos a coincidir para chat!!**

**Novaly Izazaga de Brief.-Ñaña!!! Como estas?? No he sabido nada de vos¡? Dame señales de vida!! Estas mejorcita?? Te estas cuidando?? Lo que sea pero avísame!! Dijiste que me mantendrías informada y pues no sep como estas?? Pero espero que mejorando!! Te quiero un mundo espero que te agrade esta historia!!**

**Mimi-Cullen.-Me encanta que te haya encantado mi fic jajaja espero este tambien sea de tu agrado y que lo comentes! Cuidate mucho gracias por tu constante apoyo!!**

**Mfsuzu-chan.-Me parece increíble que vuelvas a escribir, espero que actualices pronto!! Estare al pendiente como siempre!! Espero que esta historia te guste y no te de morra comentar. Garcias por tu apoyo!!**

**Os invito a leer mi primer Takari y unos Sasu/Saku!!**

**Se despide con un beso.**


End file.
